


How Delicately the Ice God Sings for No One

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Etho swears like a sailor in this, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: He just wanted to be left alone, but that came with the horrible side affect of being lonely.Slower updates and shorter chapters, this functions a something so reboot my brain. I like the idea tho!
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Kudos: 2





	How Delicately the Ice God Sings for No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: a witch burning and unnamed character death

The world is so filled, yet being a god is is utterly lonely. 

You answer prayers and listen to their praising, you repeat your rules and you save all you can. 

But you are lonely and categorized. 

If a god is willing but cannot stop evil, his is not omniscient, if a god he's able but not willing to stop evil he's malevolent, if he is able and willing, where is the evil? if he is not able and not willling, why call him God?

People were greedy and angry, so they stopped asking. They demanded. So Etho stopped giving. He was malevolent. Why stop this endless cycle? It's all repeated itself and, hopefully one day, they will forget about him. 

Etho lived alone. He had an extensive castle of ice, its walls were thick and true. Etho hadn't been seen in centuries, his castle sat high above the clouds. And he sat alone. 

Down in the village, there was a burning. There was a voice singing as he watched his brother be dragged into the fire. 

"We dance to the beat of the flames," the fire flickered up the timber, his brothers cries echoed in the stone court.

"And we know all of your names!" The ropes pulled him to the other stand. The town leader kicked him harshly to the ground. 

"Confess to he evidence and he will live." The leader held a knife to his brothers ropes, the bonds fraying ever so slightly as the flames burned harshly around his brother. 

"Confess you infernal succubus!" Ouch, he was a witch not a whore.

With baited breath, he concentrated. He had done everything he was supposed to, everything, he hadn’t missed a single word, and still the ice god didnt come. 

“What is your name?” 

He looked up, glaring daggers at the leader, his brothers cries had stopped not long ago. 

“Fine then, we’ll name you, as you will be cooked. How about Beef?” There were sneering laughs from the townsfolk and he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. “Tie him to the stake.” 

He was dragged backwards and tied to the heavy wooden pole. They bound his arms behind him and stacked the kindling around his legs. He felt the fire start, he heard it crackle. The heat spread. He looked to the sky, and for what seemed to be that last time, he prayed. 

There was ice in his lungs, there was peaceful cold in the air, and suddenly, it wasnt there anymore. Etho was pulled from his silent rest like there was smoke filling his lungs. And there was. Etho coughed as the smoke came pouring from his mouth, he felt pure angry heat around his body. Etho stumbled from his tower, the stars blurring in his eyes. He could feel the pull in bones, he was being summoned. 

Etho wasnt going to show up, he rarely ever did, but the smoke was everywhere. Etho mentally sighed, he wouldn’t get out of this smoke until either his summoner was out of it, or he showed up. Etho figured there wasnt much else to do unless he wanted to cough his guts out. Smoke was so annoying. 

Etho blindly opened his portal and stepped in. The air rushed around him and the air suddenly cleared, a bright light hit ethos closed eyes. He groaned as the light harshly attacked his eyes, smoke wafted in the air. Ethos eyes snapped open to the scene. Townsfolk surrounded him. They stared at him with open and terrified eyes. There was a burned corpse tied to a stake, and another Person was tied up to, the flames clawing up his legs. 

“Oh son of a-!” Etho stepped forwards, his cape billowing out behind him, he pushed the flames aside and undid the ropes as quickly as he could, the witch fell to his side. 

The townsfolk stood watching him, to be fair it was intimidating. Etho was on the shorter side, but he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with looser pants and a billowing blue case, it was trimmed with gold and silver. Intricate patterns unable to be made with human hands. Ethos face was covered with a blue mask, his pure white hair was he held back with a crown of ice. 

There were whispers, 

“Is that...?”

“Look at the cape...”

“The ice...”

“Its the ice king.” 

“Its Ice god you idiots.” Etho rolled his eyes as he picked up the unconscious and burned body of the witch, his portal summoned beside him. “And you wonder why i left.” 

There was a rush of cold air and Etho almost dropped the man he was holding as he stumbled on his icy floor. 

“Hey hey hey, you alive?” The man in his arms groaned. Etho sighed and began to take him upstairs to a guest room, he carefully iced the mans leg as he walked. 

Etho set him down on the bed and prepared the first aid, he sighed to himself, this was why he left in the first place, why save one and disappoint hundreds?

“Hello there,” He groaned as he opened his eyes, there was a man sitting in a desk beside him, casually looking over a book, the man was intimidatingly attractive, with stark white hair and pale skin, his eyes where different colors and there was an angry scar over one eye. “How do you feel?”

“Like i just got burned at the stake.” 

“Cause you did, one, what’s your name, two, how did you summon me?” 

“Beef.” He snarled back, pushed into himself to the headboard, obviously not trusting the man before him. 

“Fine then,” the man stood up, tossing his book onto the desk, “Just dont die in my castle. You can show yourself out whenever, i dont have time for this.”


End file.
